A de Anarky
by The Nova 6
Summary: En medio de una investigación sobre blanqueo de dinero, Batman pierde la pista de Tim Drake. Desde ese momento dedicará todos sus esfuerzos a encontrar a su joven Robin, y para ello quizá necesite la ayuda del más insospechado de los aliados.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Batman le pertenece a Bob Kane y a DC Comics.**

* * *

 **GOTHⒶM - INTRODUCCIÓN**

-Manteneos alerta. Soldado o policía al que veáis, le pegáis un tiro, ¿de acuerdo?

Quien había pronunciado esas palabras era una figura que caminaba escoltado por cuatro hombres, dos detrás y dos delante. Era el más bajito de todos, pero sólo bastaba echarle un vistazo para saber que era quien mandaba.

Presumiblemente un varón, a juzgar por su aspecto robusto y su apariencia, caminaba como si lo hiciera por el patio de su casa, indiferente y sin temor a lo que pudiera ocurrirle. No obstante, era el blanco de las miradas de absolutamente todas las personas de la zona. Y no era para menos.

Vestía un conjunto de chaqueta roja gruesa, de manga larga con capucha, y pantalones rojos, botas militares negras y una máscara de color plateado, que representaba una cara neutral. En la pechera de la chaqueta llevaba impresa una A rodeada por un círculo. Los cuatro hombres que le escoltaban llevaban la misma ropa, solo que toda de color negro. También llevaban máscaras y el símbolo de la A. Todos llevaban armas pesadas firmemente agarradas en sus manos.

-Sí, jefe -dijo uno de ellos-. ¿Qué hay de los civiles?

-Este pueblo ya está lo suficientemente oprimido -fue la respuesta-. No les demos más motivos para tener miedo, al contrario. Hoy empieza su liberación.

La multitud de asustados y desconcertados civiles de Santa Prisca observaba la comitiva desde lejos. Nunca habían visto gente caracterizada de aquella manera, y preferían mantener las distancias. Y en las calles céntricas de la ciudad, había otras preocupaciones, como las milicias armadas/matones de los cárteles/soldados regulares que patrullaban constantemente las calles, más para perpetrar matanzas violentas que para garantizar la seguridad.

-Ya casi llegamos -anunció el hombre de rojo, señalando con su mano enguantada un local en la esquina de la calle-. Vosotros esperad fuera. Y en alerta.

Aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a sus guardaespaldas, y entró en la tienda. Aunque llamarla "tienda" era suavizarlo mucho. Más bien parecía un vertedero, y todo estaba lleno de chatarra apilada en montones. En una esquina había una mesa, y sentado tras ella, un hombre que parecía que acababa de ver al mismo demonio.

-Si viene a por el dinero, le juro que no tengo nada -murmuró rápidamente.

-No he venido a cobrarle nada -aclaró el recién llegado-. Simplemente quiero saber dónde está su sobrino Xuasus.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron, sorprendidos. Se había esperado cualquier cosa menos aquella. Pareció tranquilizarse, y entonces carraspeó un par de veces.

-Xuasus debería regresar pronto -explicó el hombre-. Espero que hoy sí haya podido traer comida, porque si no… ¿para qué le buscas?

-Por motivos personales -respondió el encapuchado-. Prefiero que mi presencia aquí quede en todo el secreto posible. Si no es así… bueno, no querrá saber lo que tendré que hacer. Si no le importa, esperaré fuera a Xuasus.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero la voz del hombre le detuvo:

-¡Espera! Dame… dame un nombre, al menos.

El misterioso personaje contempló durante unos momentos al hombre, y después contestó:

-Anarky.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda y salió al exterior. Las calles estaban ahora desiertas y tranquilas. Y sus cuatro escoltas estaban colocados a ambos lados de la puerta, con las armas listas para apretar el gatillo al menor movimiento.

-¿Alguna novedad? -quiso saber Anarky.

-Más allá de los típicos curiosos, no -le dijo uno de los hombres-. ¿Ha encontrado a quien buscaba?

-Según su tío, debería llegar de un momento a otro. Esperaremos diez minutos, si no aparece, no nos quedará más remedio que buscar más activamente. Phil, diles a los demás que estén preparados para desplegarse. Es posible que esta zona se convierta en un punto muy caliente si empezamos a husmear por ahí.

Antes de desplazarse a Santa Prisca, Anarky se había asegurado de sobornar a ciertas personas clave para que nadie le pusiera problemas a la hora de entrar en la isla. Normalmente no se tomaría tantas molestias, pero tenía un objetivo concreto, y no le convenía que las cosas se complicaran demasiado mientras estuviera en la isla.

Mientras su esbirro cumplía su orden, Anarky se cruzó de brazos y alzó un poco su vista. Por encima de los tejados de las casas bajas de la ciudad, podía ver el alto en el cual se erigía una fortaleza de piedra gris, rodeada por muros de hormigón y alambradas.

-¿Veis aquello? -les señaló a sus escoltas, apuntando con el dedo a la fortaleza-. No hay en todo este planeta lugar que simbolice mejor la brutal opresión, la esclavitud y la falta de libertad a la que se somete a esta gente. Si tuviéramos tiempo, la derribaría sin dudar. Habéis oído hablar de Peña Dura, ¿no?

-Oí de un par de presos de Blackgate que las cárceles de Gotham son hoteles de cinco estrellas comparadas con Peña Dura -respondió uno de los hombres-. Creo que eso lo dice todo.

-En ese caso, quizá debería dar a conocer a los corruptos de Gotham cómo son las cosas por aquí. Lástima de fronteras -comentó Anarky-. En fin, parece que vamos a tener visita.

Un grupo de hombres, liderados por el tío de Xuasus, avanzaba hacia Anarky y sus hombres. No traían cara de buenos amigos, y por eso, los cuatro guardaespaldas se colocaron delante de su jefe, escudándolo ante el grupo y apuntando con sus armas. Aquello hizo pararse en seco a la multitud, pero Anarky salió de detrás de sus hombres y les increpó:

-Bajad ahora mismo esas armas. ¿Desde cuándo amenazamos al pueblo oprimido? Yo me ocuparé de esto.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando fijamente al hombre con el que había hablado antes.

-Por el comité de bienvenida que me ha traído, asumo que me ha mentido con respecto a Xuasus, ¿no? -preguntó, en tono despreocupado.

-No sé a qué guerrilla perteneces, o si eres un matón del gobierno, pero no te vas a llevar a mi sobrino. Si lo quieres tendrá que ser por encima de nuestros cadáveres.

Anarky puso los ojos en blanco por debajo de la máscara.

-No soy ni una cosa ni la otra. Supongo que tendré que mostrárselo para que me crea.

Avanzó sin miedo hasta situarse cerca del hombre, y entonces sacó, del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, un fajo de papeles que le tendió silenciosamente. Dubitativo, el hombre los cogió y comenzó a leerlos. A medida que lo hacía, le fue cambiando la cara, de una expresión de hostilidad a otra de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Pero estas cartas son… -murmuró el hombre, mientras la gente a su alrededor le echaba miradas interrogantes-. Tú eres…

-Un viejo amigo -respondió Anarky-. En una de las cartas habla de usted, así que supongo que está al tanto de la correspondencia que mantuvimos. Todo eso es lo que él me escribió a mí. Nunca nos hemos visto las caras, y hoy vengo a cambiar eso. ¿Podría decirme dónde está?

La multitud se quedó callada. Parecían dudar en responderle, pero por las caras que tenían, quedaba claro que sabían dónde estaba Xuasus. Y Anarky, pese a que no le habían dicho nada, también lo supo. Lentamente, dirigió su mirada hacia Peña Dura.

-Así es -dijo el hombre, mirando al suelo-. Lo encerraron en aquella cárcel cuando intentó robar comida en una comisaría. Ellos son los que tienen de todo, así que decía que tenía que probar suerte. Posiblemente ya esté muerto.

Anarky frunció el ceño bajo la máscara. Conocía de sobra la reputación de Peña Dura, y quizá las palabras del tío de Xuasus fueran ciertas. Pero había ido hasta allí a verle, y mientras quedara una sombra de duda, llegaría hasta el final del asunto.

-Entiendo. Bien, pues parece que tendré que comprobarlo personalmente -dijo, mientras estiraba los brazos y se crujía los nudillos-. Phil, llama a los demás. Vamos a armar una buena aquí.

Los cuatro escoltas parecieron muy complacidos ante aquella idea. El llamado Phil sacó su intercomunicador y empezó a repetir las órdenes de su jefe. Los ciudadanos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué estás planeando hacer? ¿No irás a meterte en Peña Dura, no? -preguntó una mujer.

-¿Y por qué no? Algo como eso no me va a detener. Y además, ya lo he hecho antes -respondió el joven, casi sonriendo. Les mostró la A de la pechera de su chaqueta-. ¿Saben lo que significa esta letra? Significa la libertad del pueblo, la erradicación total de la opresión. Empezaré por Peña Dura, y estoy seguro de que el pueblo de Santa Prisca lo aprovechará. Clark, pásame el paquete.

Otro de los escoltas le tendió un pesado fardo, de forma rectangular, envuelto en papel marrón. Ni corto ni perezoso, Anarky lo puso en las manos del tío de Xuasus.

-Esto es el comienzo de todo. Abran ese paquete cuando yo me haya ido, y ocúpense de que todos en este país se enteren de su contenido. Por la libertad. Vamos, chicos.

Ante la estupefacta mirada de la multitud, Anarky y sus hombres desaparecieron por un callejón.

* * *

Ésta es mi primera historia de Batman, espero haberlo hecho bien. Cualquier crítica constructiva será bienvenida, y los reviews también, por supuesto. En cada capítulo, al final de cada capítulo, dejaré un pequeño acertijo relacionado con algo o alguien del mundo de Batman. Si alguien lo lee, que trate de adivinarlo y ponga la respuesta en su review ;) Ahí va el primero. Los acertijos son del videojuego de Arkham Knight, pero a cualquier aficionado de Batman le sonarán.

* * *

 **"Cuando gobierna la corrupción, el gobierno de nadie es la solución".**


	2. Capítulo 1

**GOTHⒶM - CAPÍTULO 1**

Alfred Pennyworth, en sus muchos años de servicio como mayordomo en la mansión Wayne, había tenido que hacer frente a todo tipo de situaciones. Y en concreto, a una que ya se había repetido infinidad de veces, pero que Alfred seguía lamentando profundamente. Y es que ninguno de los habitantes que había tenido esa casa parecía conocer cuáles eran sus horarios normales de sueño. Distaban mucho de ser normales, claro, pero a ojos del mayordomo, eso no les excusaba de llevar una vida sana.

Llevando entre sus manos dos bandejas con emparedados y un ejemplar de La Gaceta de Gotham doblado, atravesó la puerta oculta situada en el estudio de su amo y descendió tranquilamente por unas escaleras que había pisado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Las escaleras terminaban en una gigantesca cueva que era a la vez central de telecomunicaciones, (a juzgar por la cantidad de aparatos electrónicos que había), gimnasio, museo, garaje y hangar, divididos en varios niveles.

-¿Has conseguido aislar la señal, Tim? - preguntó Batman, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Robin, a su lado, hacía lo mismo, mordiéndose en labio y los ojos llenos de frustración.

-No -fue la respuesta del hastiado adolescente-. Llevo tres horas intentándolo sin parar, pero cada vez que intento acceder a la IP, se crea un bucle interminable y tengo que matar el proceso por la fuerza. Nunca había visto una protección tan buena anti-hackeos.

Se separó de la pantalla y se sentó en la silla giratoria que tenía detrás, soltando un bufido.

-¿Desde cuándo nos interesa tanto el dinero que le roban los crackers al Pingüino, Bruce?

-Desde que eso empezó a llamarse crimen, Tim -respondió Bruce Wayne, entrecerrando sus ojos bajo la máscara-. Investigaré cualquier cosa en esta ciudad que vaya contra la ley. Y aparte del Pingüino, muchas empresas de Gotham han perdido fondos de manera inexplicable. Y es muy posible que el causante sea el mismo en todos los casos.

-Ya, pero quien roba a un ladrón...

Robin se levantó, y volvió a acercarse a la pantalla, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, un carraspeo distrajo a ambos hombres.

-Amo Bruce, amo Tim -saludó Alfred, mientras colocaba ambas bandejas en la mesa, en el espacio libre a la izquierda del panel de mandos-. Me he permitido adelantarme a los acontecimientos, ya que ninguno de los dos ha hecho acto de presencia arriba.

-Sí, bueno, es que… como ves estamos un poco liados con esto -respondió Tim-. Gracias por traernos la cena, Alfred.

El mayordomo alzó las cejas mientras Bruce apartaba la vista por un momento del ordenador y cogía uno de los emparedados.

-¿Cena? Debe haber un error, amo Tim. Esto es su desayuno. Debo hacerles notar que son las ocho y media de la mañana.

-¿Eh? -Bruce se quedó mirando a Alfred, con el emparedado a medio camino de su boca-. ¿Las ocho y media de la mañana, dices?

-En efecto -confirmó el mayordomo, sin variar ni un ápice su tono-. Deduzco que no se habían percatado de que han pasado más tiempo aquí del que ustedes mismos creían. Quizá ahora quiera aprovechar mi idea de instalar alguna alarma.

La única persona que podía hacer que Bruce Wayne se sintiera como un niño regañado era Alfred. No había nadie que le conociera igual que el mayordomo. El hombre se apresuró en comerse el emparedado a toda prisa, con cara de culpable.

-Sí, esto… lo siento, Alfred, pero teníamos, y aún tenemos mucho trabajo. Prometo que descansaré después de…

-Me lo creería, si no hubiese escuchado esa frase todos los días durante treinta años, amo Bruce. Vuelvo a aconsejarle que se tome un descanso. Y a usted también, amo Tim. Si me lo permite, aún se encuentra en la adolescencia.

-Por favor, Alfred -Robin puso los ojos en blanco mientras cogía dos emparedados y empezaba a devorarlos. Lo cierto era que estaba muerto de hambre-. No es la primera noche que me quedo en vela. Y estamos a punto de llegar al final de un caso, de modo que…

Mentira cochina que Alfred no se tragó. De todas formas, el mayordomo se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

-Como deseen. También les he traído el periódico, en el que estoy seguro de que encontrarán una noticia que despertará su interés -dijo-. Me retiro.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la Batcueva. Bruce suspiró y desplegó el periódico. En primera plana estaba la noticia a la que se había referido Alfred. El murciélago lo supo nada más verla.

-Robin, echa un vistazo a esto -le tendió el diario a su ayudante, mientras él regresaba ante el ordenador para contrastar la noticia con otros medios digitales.

Robin, entre bocado y bocado de los sándwiches, leyó cómo un individuo autodenominado Anarky había asaltado la cárcel de Peña Dura, en Santa Prisca, matando a todos y cada uno de los guardias de la prisión y liberando a todos los presos que se encontraban en condiciones psicológicas de cuidar de sí mismos. Y había secuestrado a uno de ellos, saliendo después del país tras provocar otra matanza entre las fuerzas de seguridad de Santa Prisca.

-¿Anarky? A éste no le conozco -dijo Tim, mientras hacía memoria intentando recordar si había leído u oído ese nombre anteriormente.

-Lo conocerás, y antes de lo que te gustaría -comentó Batman, tecleando a toda prisa-. He tenido mis encuentros con él, y es muy impredecible. Aunque nunca antes había actuado fuera de Gotham… ¿qué le puede haber impulsado a llamar tanto la atención?

Picado por la curiosidad, Robin se puso delante de otra de las pantallas, al lado de Batman, y buscó toda la información sobre Anarky que tuviera el Caballero Oscuro. La ficha del villano apareció ante él.

-Así que un cerebrito del cibercrimen, ¿no? -los ojos del joven Drake brillaron de emoción-. Interesante. Veo que no tienes su nombre, pero para mí lo importante es su especialidad. Será genial poder enfrentarme a él en su terreno. ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con los fondos perdidos del Pingüino?

-Mi lista de sospechosos se reduce a dos: Anarky y Enigma. Pero si Anarky ha estado fuera de Gotham, lo más probable es que el culpable sea el segundo. Nos centraremos en él -decidió Batman-. Echa un vistazo a sus últimos movimientos, Robin.

Había algo en las conclusiones de Batman que no cuadraba en la mente de Tim, pero, por si acaso, hizo lo que Bruce le había dicho.

-Al menos, Alfred se ha tomado la molestia de llenar las bandejas. Hambre no vamos a pasar -dijo, mientras cogía otro bocadillo-. Aunque hay algo que me escama, Batman.

-¿De qué se trata? -el Caballero Oscuro fijó su mirada en su ayudante.

-Pues simplemente… que no parece muy propio de Riddler el robarle dinero a otro, ¿no crees? Su obsesión es poner trampas y acertijos para nosotros y pavonearse de que es el más listo del planeta.

Batman estuvo a punto de replicar con algo, pero pensándolo bien, Robin tenía razón. Riddler no era conocido por crackear cuentas bancarias… aunque quizá le hubiera dado por hacerlo para poder convertir sus acertijos usuales en grandes espectáculos. Típico de alguien como Enigma.

-De momento… sigue intentando averiguar a quién pertenece la IP. Tarde o temprano lo conseguirás, Tim. Cuando sepamos a qué nombre está registrada, todo será bastante más fácil.

En la pantalla central del batordenador se abrió una ventana, la que mostraba las noticias diarias de Gotham. La voz de Jack Ryder resonó por toda la cueva mientras informaba de lo siguiente:

- _Hace unos minutos, el Banco de Gotham ha sido víctima de un ciberataque a gran escala en las tres sucursales de que dispone en la ciudad, siéndole sustraída una enorme cantidad de dinero. Todavía no se sabe la cuantía exacta de lo robado, pero el banco ha decidido clausurar sus sedes durante todo el día de hoy. No hay pistas sobre quién ha podido perpetrar el ataque, y desde la entidad no se ha hecho declaración alguna al respecto. ¿Estaremos ante un "crack" de Wall Street a menor escala?_

Batman y Robin se quedaron en silencio, incluso después de que Jack Ryder terminase de dar la noticia.

-Si quieres mi opinión… -empezó Tim, cruzándose de brazos- ...creo que lo de Enigma puede pasar a un segundo plano. ¿Cuándo le has visto atracando un banco? Eso es cosa de Dos Caras.

-De momento… -Batman se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Los dos sucesos (el Banco y el Pingüino) estaban conectados, no cabía duda. Sólo faltaba confirmarlo del todo-... conéctate a la red del banco y averigua si las huellas son las mismas que las de la red del Pingüino. Si lo son, esta noche vamos a tener bastante trabajo, Tim.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, no se pudo escuchar más que el frenético tecleo de ambos. Después, habló Robin:

-Es la misma IP. Esta vez el ataque se ha hecho con más improvisación, y se ha dejado la puerta de atrás abierta.

-¿A quién pertenece la IP? -inquirió el murciélago.

-Según esto… no conozco el sitio, pero puede que tú sí. Fundación Anarquista. ¿Descartamos ya a Riddler?

Batman guardó silencio, y contempló los monitores. Asaltar una cárcel en país extranjero, robar miles de millones a un gran señor del crimen y al mayor banco del estado, y todo eso en apenas tres días. Anarky jamás había sido tan activo. Había muchas, muchísimas cosas que averiguar.

-Lo descartamos. Esta noche le haremos una visita a Anarky -sentenció el Caballero Oscuro.

* * *

 **"Brilla la esperanza en la ciudad oscura, del origen la señal proyectada en la altura".**


	3. Capítulo 2

**GOTHⒶM - CAPÍTULO 2**

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, mejor conocido en toda Gotham (y más allá) como el Pingüino, parecía tener el gafe encima. Mejor dicho, estaba prácticamente convencido de tenerlo. ¿Qué iba a pensar, si no, cuando el maldito murciélago y su pajarillo descarriado le arruinaban absolutamente todas las operaciones que llevaba a cabo? Era frustrante, desesperante, y Cobblepot sólo podía ver cómo su reputación como amo y señor del crimen organizado de Gotham se precipitaba rápidamente en el pozo del olvido. Pero el Pingüino era un hombre de muchos recursos, y había dado con una forma de que Batman no le hiciera perder dinero sin posibilidad de ganarlo. Ni siquiera Batman podía arruinar sus tejemanejes si los llevaba a cabo fuera del ámbito de Gotham. Desde hacía un tiempo, había trasladado sus principales intereses a Blüdhaven y otras ciudades de Nueva Jersey, donde o bien no había justicieros para tocarle las narices, o eran como Nightwing, que si bien era otro grano en el culo, no era Batman ni de lejos. Gotham quedó como simple punto de intercambio, de transición entre una ciudad y otra. El murciélago no encontraría nada útil allí.

-Esta noche tenéis mi permiso para emborracharos con mis mejores vinos -dijo, durante una opípara cena ofrecida en un arranque de generosidad (extraordinariamente inusual en él) a los jefes de su banda-. Aseguraos de comunicárselo a los demás.

-¡Sí, jefe! -respondieron sus hombres, emocionados por la perspectiva de una noche de alcohol gratis.

No le importaba desprenderse de las joyas de su colección. Acababa de ganar una cantidad estratosférica de millones de dólares en su último trato, y había acabado con un jefecillo local que pretendía pisarle el cuello ¡a él! ¡Al Pingüino! Casi se había muerto de risa al enterarse. Y se había quedado con toda la pasta de aquel pobre imbécil, por supuesto. Se podría permitir cien bodegas más de vinos caros. Y aún había una cosa más importante. Otro plan que llevaba rumiando desde hacía años, y que por fin estaba a punto de poner en práctica.

Y, pese a sonar irónico, se trataba de algo legal.

La mansión Cobblepot, abandonada desde hacía casi dos décadas, se pudría sin remedio. Era su antigua casa, y el Pingüino deseaba convertirla en el centro neurológico de sus operaciones. El problema era que se encontraba bajo control de la ciudad, y no suyo. Pero eso tenía una fácil solución.

-Ah, Riddler -dijo, observando a Edward Riddler, más conocido como Enigma, cuando este entró en la sala. Tenía cara de circunstancias-. Espero que vengas a darme la buena noticia de que todo está a mi nombre.

Enigma llevaba una tableta consigo, y se la tendió a Cobblepot.

-Es mejor que lo mires tú mismo -le dijo, escuetamente-. Parece que se te ha vuelto a acabar la suerte. Por enésima vez.

El Pingüino le arrebató la tableta de las manos y observó la pantalla. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba el estado actual de sus cuentas, cortesía del Banco de Gotham, a la mitad del cual tenía en nómina. Y lo que vio hizo que le faltara el aire. De golpe y porrazo, tenía cuatrocientos millones menos que el día anterior. Su rostro empezó a enrojecer, y tras pegar un porrazo con la tableta contra la mesa, gritó:

-¡¿Se puede saber qué es esto?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido semejante fortuna en un solo día!?

-Un troyano, Cobblepot. ¿Sabes lo que es? -preguntó Riddler, con retintín-. Según los datos, durante una semana ha ido sacando fondos de tus cuentas. Y con lo del Banco de Gotham, ni te cuento lo que has perdido.

El Pingüino clavó sus pequeños ojos llenos de furia en Enigma, y rápidamente sacó un revólver, apuntando al otro hombre con él:

-Escúchame, hijo de puta -bramó el hombre-. Te he puesto a cargo de mi red, porque me prometiste que podrías mantenerla a salvo de cualquier hacker, ¡y veinticuatro horas después de hacerlo ya me la han hackeado! Te lo voy a decir ahora y espero que se te grabe bien en la cabeza, ¡como no encuentres quién ha sido el responsable dentro de media hora, te diseco y te pongo de mascarón de proa en el Final Offer!

Riddler puso los ojos en blanco, cogió la tableta y se marchó, abandonando la guarida del Pingüino y dirigiéndose a la suya propia, situada en un lugar que se había asegurado de que fuera indetectable para cualquiera. Desde allí dirigía remotamente todo el tinglado que Cobblepot había construido durante años, y tenía que admitir que se sorprendía de hasta dónde había llegado, ya que siempre lo había considerado un baturro sin dos dedos de frente. Pero ese baturro sabía disparar una pistola, y cuando amenazaba, siempre iba en serio. Así que Enigma tenía que encontrar al que le había colado un troyano en la red, burlando su inexpugnable seguridad. Más que para atender los caprichos de Cobblepot, lo hacía para desquitarse. Se había convertido en algo personal, y ese ciberdelincuente iba a saber quién era Edward Riddler.

No empezaba de cero ni mucho menos. De hecho, estaba seguro de quién era el responsable, ya que sólo había una persona en Gotham que podría haber hecho algo así, y no era otro que el Caballero Oscuro, metiéndose otra vez en sus asuntos. Pues aquella vez le iba a ganar en su propio juego, y le devolvería todas las humillaciones a las que le había sometido. Palabra de genio.

Riddler siempre había sentido cierta predilección por la Torre del Reloj de Gotham. No le haría ascos a convertirla en su cuartel general, arrebatándosela al murciélago ante sus narices. Quizá había llegado el momento de tender una pequeña trampa, una jaula para pajarillos. Tratar de capturar a Batman era complicado incluso para él, pero por suerte había otros que no le ponían las cosas tan difíciles. Por ejemplo, la señorita Barbara Gordon. Enigma sonrió mientras se sentaba ante su ordenador y comenzaba a teclear.

* * *

Tim Drake había decidido investigar a fondo al tal Anarky, en un lugar donde estuviera solo y pudiera dedicarse al cien por cien a aquella tarea. Le había costado mucho convencer a Batman de que le permitiese hacerlo, y tuvo que prometerle que lo dejaría en cuanto recibiera una orden por su parte. Pero el joven Robin esperaba no tener que abandonar forzosamente. En parte por su propio orgullo, y en parte porque podría estar con Bárbara cada vez que ella fuese a la Torre del Reloj.

-Espera ahí, Anarky -se dijo el chico, mientras subía en el ascensor al último piso-. Muy pronto tú y yo nos veremos las caras.

Estaba muy motivado. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a alguien a su nivel, y según Batman, ese entusiasmo era bastante infantil. Pero a Tim no le importaba demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de avanzar en la investigación.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Bárbara allí, en su silla de ruedas, en medio de la habitación de la torre. Al entrar él, le dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

-Hola, Babs -saludó el chico, con una radiante sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la chica-. No sabía que fueras a venir, pero dos son mejor que uno. ¿Me echas una mano con el tema de Anarky?

Ella no respondió, y a Tim le pareció que estaba… rara. No dejaba de mirar a un lado y a otro como si temiera algo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Babs? ¿Te pasa algo? -quiso saber, mientras se aproximaba preocupado. Ella aguantó hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de la silla de ruedas, y después gritó:

-¡Sal corriendo, Tim! ¡No es seguro!

Antes de que el chico le pudiera preguntar a Bárbara lo que ocurría, la puerta del ascensor se cerró de golpe a su espalda. Después, todo sucedió muy rápido. Varios hombres armados surgieron de detrás de los muebles y las estanterías, apuntando a Tim, quien, rodeado por todas partes, sólo pudo alzar las manos y mirar con estupefacción a Bárbara. La chica tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vinieron antes… no tuve tiempo de avisar. Lo siento, Tim -dijo, con voz entrecortada. Tim estuvo a punto de decirle que no era culpa suya, pero dio un pequeño respingo al notar un pinchazo en el cuello. Un dardo. Se lo quitó de golpe, pero el somnífero ya había entrado en su cuerpo. Antes de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, trató de enfocar la vista en la figura borrosa que se le había puesto delante. Se le hacía conocida, pero su embotada mente no podía discernir de quién se trataba.

-Buenas noches, pajarito -dijo una voz burlona que le resultó muy familiar. Lo último que supo era que le habían levantado en volandas.

* * *

Se despertó, poco a poco, al notar agua fría chorreándole por la cara y la cabeza. Movió la cabeza para intentar despejarse, y al hacerlo, notó molestias en el cuello, como… como si tuviera algo puesto. Trató de moverse, sólo para descubrir que estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla.

-Hola, Robin -canturreó la misma voz que había escuchado antes de desmayarse-. Espero que estés cómodo.

Ahora no tuvo problema en reconocer al dueño de la voz. Aún no lo veía del todo bien, pero reconoció el amarillo de su camisa, salpicada de signos verdes de interrogación.

-Riddler -escupió con desprecio-. Te juro que como le hayas hecho algo a Bárbara, te…

-Alto, alto, alto -le cortó Enigma, con una sonrisilla-. Si estuviera en tu lugar, no sería tan grosero, petirrojo. Más que nada, porque tu vida depende de esto.

Abrió la mano derecha, y le mostró un chip con un pequeño botón azul.

-Esto es el detonador que acciona la bomba incorporada al collar que tienes en el cuello -explicó Riddler. Si te portas bien y colaboras, vivirás un día más. Si no, me sentiré muy honrado de enviarle a Batman tus restos en una caja de regalo.

Tim frunció el ceño. Y sólo después de asimilar todo lo dicho por Riddler cayó en la cuenta de algo que le aterrorizó mucho más que el hecho de tener una bomba en el cuello: no llevaba su traje de Robin.

-¿Cómo…? -preguntó, sintiendo que su voz le traicionaba, sonando débil y afectada. La sonrisa arrogante de Riddler se acentuó aún más.

-El Caballero Oscuro y tú siempre me subestimáis, Timothy Drake. Pero hoy eso se ha acabado: voy un paso por delante de vosotros, y si tratas de resistirte, no sólo perderás tu vida, sino también la de la preciosa Bárbara Gordon.

El chico tragó saliva. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía ninguna idea sobre qué podría hacer.

-...Te escucho -terminó diciendo, con los dientes apretados, por la frustración.

* * *

" **Estas ruinas desvencijadas son un desastre supino. ¿Qué esperabas del antiguo nido del Pingüino?"**


End file.
